Gaia's Tundra
by KingBeasta
Summary: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true


Pairing: Naruto x Terra

Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

Run, that was the only thing that was going through her head that's all she really known since she was granted with the power of Terrakinesis but even now it feels like like her power of the Earth itself was a cursed sometimes it felt like a gift while on the other hand it was like a curse. But today this isn't what plagues the mind of Terra. No, if there was one thing she hated more than anything was betrayal. Terra felt betrayed she trusted him her friend Beast Boy but the trust she had was crushed when the her green friend's leader Robin. The Wonder and former sidekick of The Gotham Knight had pointed out her control over her power.

Terra has big blue eyes, long blonde hair, and has a thin body typs. She is wearing a black cropped top shirt with a yellow Titans insignia, T, in a tiny yellow circle on the front, and yellow shorts with a brown belt around her waist. Just like Raven, she lacks eyelashes. She didn't know how long she was running all she knew was that she needed to get away from not only Beast Boy but the Titans themselves but as she comes to a halt she releases a deep pant exhausted from the running she then wipes away the sweat from her forehead but as she looks around she's in the same rocky terrain where she'd meet the Titans this had brought a smile on her face.

She is then welcomed to the sound of clapping she turns her head and sees Slade who's more commonly known as Deathstroke The Terminator she then released a gasp with her blue eyes widen in shock "Slade! " exclaimed Terra

Slade's most notable feature is his mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole due to his loss of his right eye. There are also four parallel holes, two on each side, where his mouth is. He wears what seems to be a black body suit that covers his entire body except his lower torso and forearms, which are gray. For his arms, he has black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt. He has overlapping armor in certain spots of his body. The first is a gray neck guard that goes to his throat and to his chest, a guard on both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets, one for each of his thighs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso.

"Well, what do we were the newest member of the Titans alone in the desert all alone." said Slade in a mocking tone.

Terra backs away from the man she knew he wasn't someone you take lightly even though he's human he had fought against the Titans meaning he fought against Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast. She even heard that he'd fought against the Justice League who have some of the most powerful members. "Who said I'm alone." said Terra she watches as Slade takes a step forward while she takes a step back.

Slade then released a humorous laugh that had sent a cold shiver down the blonde-haired girl's spine "who are you trying to fool Terra. Myself or yourself you and I both know that you had ran away from your little friends it must be so tragic to have such a powerful ability but unable to control it. " said Slade in his usual cold tone staring down at her with a look of amusement.

Terra's hands glow yellow and lefts up rocks "what do you want." replied an uneasy tone.

"It's not what I want it's what you want. I can help you." said Slade but the man is then forced to jump back as an ice beam had nearly hit him he and Terra turned to see a young teen who's holding a gun.

The young teen has icy blue skin and his eyes are a grey-blue his hair is white as the snow itself he has long hair reaching just past his neck his hair is also spiky he wears a sleek suit, that resembled a hazmat suit. He wears black cryo pants and boots with coolant tubes that connected to the coolant. His suit is a high-tech metallic freeze suit with technology and weaponized cryo equipment and a protective dome similar to that of Gotham's ice villain underneath the suit he wears a white high-tech body suit that has blue outline running over it.

The young teen turns towards Slade "that's as far as you I'm not sure who you are but I'm positive she wants nothing to do with you. I'm giving you warning leave and you will suffer no harm I give you my word." said the strange teen.

Slade just looks amused, amused that someone so young could act so tough sure he had dealt with many of foes who'd believe they can defeat him namely The Justice League and Teen Titans. He'd fought the world's strongest superheroes and had came onstop time he was even able to defeat the whole League which included The Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Superman, and Wonder Woman and each of these people were anything but normal most people considered Superman a God and Wonder Woman being a Demigod warrior trained from birth and yet he Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the worlds best assassin and to be threatened by this kid was quite humorous "is that what you think. Very well, if you wish to play hero then you can die like a hero." said Slade he then snaps his fingers and he's swarmed by ten of Slade's drones.

The young hero just raised an eyebrow at the robots he then whistles very loudly and not a second latter three extremely large polar bears rush to his side "tear them apart. "ordered the white-haired teen the bears literally rip apart each robot with no effort Slade narrows his eyes at the young teen who's pointing a high advanced gun at him.

Slade chuckles at this "very well child it seems you have made a powerful enemy and just a reminder I always get what I want. And no one stands in my way you can ask the Titans I can assure you I get what I want." warned Slade not even bothered by the three bears snarling at him ready to rip him apart piece by piece.

Both young teenagers watch as Slade one of the most dangerous people on Earth walk away Terra turned towards the whitenette she smiles at him with a warm smile filled with gratitude "thanks I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you. By the way I'm Terra said the Geokinesis user.

She extended her hand out towards the Cryokinesis "Naruto so who was that?" asked Naruto.

Terra figured he wasn't from here and he didn't pay attention much to the news almost everyone knew who Slade was well she was an exception because she basically did live under a rock "Slade is a bad guy and dangerous but again thank you." said Terra

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "do you have anywhere to go? " asked Naruto Terra blushes in embarrassment with Naruto giving her a deadpanned expression "I take that as a no. " said Naruto he then begins to walk and followed the strange teen the way he looks reminded her of someone but she just couldn't figure out where she then shrugged her shoulders.

She quickened her pace and smiles at him "thanks again I don't know what I would've happened if you hadn't showed up as you did. " said Terra.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "it's no problem I was simply passing by. " said Naruto.

Terra then gains a worried expression "you know he's going to come after you right?" asked Terra while she was grateful for the white-haired teens help she still didn't want him to get involved in whatever Slade was planning afterall one simply doesn't just getting in the way of Slade without him hunting and torturing you she heard on so many occasions where Slade had literally had Robin worked for him and tortured Robin and the Titans. Slade wasn't someone you messed with even though the man was just a regular man he was anything but normal Slade was inhuman there was nothing normal about him sure she was aware that Cyborg had his own nemesis with Brother Blood but Slade was far scary and intimidating than Brother Blood or any of the foes she and Teen Titans have went against.

Naruto turned towards her with a raised eyebrow he then shook his head "no why should I I'm not scared of him besides he won't find me anyways and it's not like I'm a superhero who jumps at the site of any danger. " said Naruto as if saying having Slade as an enemy wasn't even something big or important.

The blonde female rub the back of her head in a nervous and embarrassed manner "wait your not a superhero but you have powers!" exclaimed a confused Terra almost everyone she met who had powers were either a superhero or a super villain even before she had met the titans she was a solo hero even though she can't control her powers she was still trying to learn and save people.

Naruto simply shook his head negatively "no, I'm a scientist and not everything is black and white. I mean for what reason made you run out here in the middle of nowhere I doubt you had a plan where to go." stated Naruto and with the nervous expression on Terra's face he could assume he was right besides something in life are more important than becoming a superhero and Naruto wasn't interested in becoming a superhero and super villain both seem redundant and an endless cycle that never stops. Besides with all the crimes Joker and Lex Luther had committed both are still alive of course Joker is mentally insane but the man is aware of what he's doing each time he kills someone and Lex the man is rich but instead of using his company and money for the greater good he waste it on guns and trying to kill Superman.

You would think that government would execute Joker and Lex Luther for the atrocities the two and the other criminals have committed or at least have the heroes be responsible for the deaths of the people their enemies have committed hell even the immortal Vandal Savage is alive and he's done a lot of crimes sure Vandal is immortal but you can still lock the man away in the deepest pit. But unfortunately, this is the world like everytime Darkseid, Doomsday, or Brainiac appeared and destroys Metropolis Superman or the League is never held responsible. Sure Superman have saved the day but the people of the city still suffer but again Naruto couldn't really care about how many people suffer he sees it the fault of the superheroes and the government as a whole allowing these criminals to live.

Naruto watches as Terra narrowed her eyes and uses her Geokinesis to lift up several of rocks each of the rocks are encased in a yellow aura but she shuts off her powers causing the rocks to hit the ground "someone who made a promise to me broke it. I was so frustrated that they had broke the promise I missed I wasn't thinking we're I was going. Has that ever happened to?" asked Terra who turned and looks at the Cryokinesis.

She watches as his grey-blue eyes narrowed "yeah, I do. So, what were you planning to do?* asked Naruto.

Terra then released a defeated sigh, I'm not really sure. I just wanted to get as far as possible I wasn't really thinking about what to do after kinda stupid isn't?" asked Terra with a small smile on her face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "maybe but any normal person probably have done what you've done." said Naruto this made Terra felt better after the betrayal of Beast Boy and being cornered by Slade meeting Naruto had probably been the height of her horrible day that had quickly shifted to shit storm.

She looks at armored teen with curiosity "so, what's your story. How come your all the way out here and not Jump City? " asked Terra after all she couldn't really wrap her head around why he lives out here there was nothing really out here except dirt and more dirt.

"Don't want to be involved in any heroes and villains and if they see what I can do they'll want me to join their side and I have intentions of joining either heroes and villains and I rather be alone it's much safer that way anyways. Like I said I'm a scientist not a hero I'd rather use my abilities the way I want not the way someone else wants." said Naruto.

Terra then looks at him with a curious gaze she didn't understand what he meant how can him being in the middle of the dessert can possibly be safer than living in the city, she then suddenly feels a cold chill run over her whole core "what the hell? When did it get so cold?" thought Terra she rubs her hands over her arms but she can still feel the coldness not only that but she could've sworn it gotten worse she looks down notices she is no longer walking on dry dirt no what's she's walking on is ice "ice but how? " wondered Terra.

"Here don't worry once we arrive I'll get you something warm to wear. " said Naruto who's glancing at her clothes.

She looks at him with a confused look "how is this possible I mean just a few seconds ago it was hot and now it's really cold. This doesn't make sense!" exclaimed a confused Terra who runs her hair through her blonde locks.

"It got cold because we just passed through the shielded hologram I created this shield so I can hide in plane site and besides with this terrain being as vast as it is no one is going to find where I am. " said Naruto he then walks towards a large cave he Terra's eyes went wide in shock as she sees a metallic door he then presses a few buttons he then leans in and it scans his eyes the door opens up and she greeted to a large lair that reaches for beyond what she can ever imagine but just like before the whole cave is incredibly cold Naruto turned towards her "I'll be back I'll get you something suitable." said Naruto who heads off in another direction.

Terra looks around with an astonished expression "wow, this place is amazing Cyborg would be jealous." said Terra who looks at the various of computers as she turned around and looks she sees a strange vehicle that resembles a tank (a combination between Arkham Knight batmobile and Brawl from War For Cybertron) , she sees another vehicle that would make Cyborg jealous at not only how cool it looks but at how advanced it looked (think of Dead End from War For Cybertron but the color scheme is dark blush and light blue) , and she sees a motorcycle holding together the wheels Are too long turnable shafts which connect to the body of the bike. This was to allow for easy turns, lightness and speed. The body of the bike contained slits and holes from which a neon blue light shone, actually electricity that powered the motorcycle. As an added feature, these lights were also visible underneath the tires. As she looks around she's sees a large vast pool and three large polar bears "hey those are the bears from earlier. She then sees various of guns small, large, and ginormous her eyes then find her self draw to various of exosuits one is bulky and black, while the other is sleak and blue, another one is sleak to the point it looks like an armored suit and this suit is pure white. She then sees various of spheres that resemble a grenade but Terra's whole body shivers due to the extreme coldness that runs through her body she looks down and sees her arms begin to turn blue.

She then hears footsteps and turns around and sees Naruto with a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and back footwear "here try these on they aren't the most fashionable but they are hyper-thermo think of it like A fire proximity suit is a suit designed to protect a firefighter from high volumes of heat. You also think of it as a Heater Body Suit that is used by the military that protects you from the cold weather but without being large and bulky "now hurry and put the clothes on before you go hyperthermia. " said Naruto.

Terra nods her head and quickly puts on the new clothes as she puts them on a sound of compression can be heard the suit adjust to her size and her skin becomes healthy "wow, this amazing!" exclaimed Terra she found herself surprised that it doesn't feel like she's wearing two layers of clothes she smiles at Naruto with a grateful smile "thanks Naruto but you do you have it so cold in here I mean the cold I felt wasn't anything normal and that coldness could kill a, person." said Terra.

He then turned towards her with a serious expression "well your not wrong no normal human could survive below zero. " said Naruto.

Her eyes went wide with shock "below zero! Why so cold!" exclaimed a confused Terra.

"It's because of my powers while I have ice powers it had altered my body to the point I have to survive in in below zero temperature plus I use the suit as a medium so I can use my powers." said Naruto.

Terra eyes shot open in surprise as she stares at Naruto "you can't control your powers can you? " asked Terra.

Naruto shook his head negatively "nope that's why I wear these suits toact as a limiter so I can use my powers without worrying about freezing everything in site but that's why I'm creating an antidote to at least reserve the affect of my skin. I made a prototype but it only last for half an hour. " explained Naruto.

"Is that why you don't live in live in Jump City or any other city?" asked asked Terra in a concern tone.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, think about it if a hero or a villain found out I not only have powers but is also intelligent they would want me to join their cause and I just don't want to get involved in no hero I'm a scientist first and my objective is too is too find a cure for my condition. And I'd rather not follow anyone's orders but my own. " said Naruto.

Terra giggles at this causing Naruto to shoot her a raised eyebrow "you don't like being told what to do huh?" asked Terra with a smirk.

"I'm not overly fawn of the idea of someone ordering me around and here I can create what I want don't have to listen to someone who doesn't agree with my own ideals. I suppose you can say I prefer doing things of my own accord." said Naruto.

Terra couldn't help but agree while being a Titan for a short time she'd heard how obsessive Robin can be when it comes to Slade "so, what powers that suit jewels? " asked Terra in a joking manner a changing the subject.

Naruto chuckles at her and flashes a small grin on her face he then shook his head negatively "no, while they would produce efficient power source I created a cryogenic element that powers each of my suits." said Naruto she watches as the dome opens up and resends back into the suit the suit then opens up allowing Naruto to walk out of the suit.

She raised an eyebrow at the the black clothes he's wearing "so what's with the get up? " asked Terra.

"It's my own design it generates a cryo-forcefield allowing me to walk out without my suit." said Naruto.

Terra looks amazed "wow, you weren't kidding you are smart. " said Terra she then feels a warm breath against the back of her head she turned around sees one of the large bears staring down at her she couldn't help but to feel nervous after all this bear can literally maul her within a few seconds after a minute of silence the bear licks her cheek causing Terra to giggle and pet its head "ahaha, you're not so scarey." said Terra the, bear then licks her face Terra has a deadpan expression and wipes the saliva from her face she then turned towards Naruto "so what's its name?" asked Terra as she continued pet the pear.

"It's a her and her name is Laura. " said Naruto he then points towards the polar who's laying flat on its stomach "that's Tex and the one who's in the water is Alpha. I saved them from a few poachers when they were young and those two are boys. So I guess you're from Jump City? " asked Naruto he then walks over to the frig and takes out a fish he then throws it and Laura quickly runs after the fish he then sits on a couch Terra follows him and sits on it.

Terra nods her head with a smile "yeah it was nice there the Teen Titans live there. " said Terra.

"Who?" asked a confused Naruto he'd heard of the Justice League but he's never heard of the Teen Titans.

"You don't watch that much TV hug? " asked Terra.

Naruto shook his head negatively "not really. I take it these Titans are the heroes of Jump City? " asked Naruto.

Terra nods her head "yeah they protect Jump City. They are a group of five people the leader is Robin, there's Cyborg who's an actual cyborg, there's the alien Starfire, a girl with magic Raven, and...Beast Boy who can understand...turn into any animal." said Terra.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when she said magic "I take it this Beast Boy is still a sore spot but really magic everyone knows there's no such thing as magic. Well I shouldn't have to worry about them I'm save here and there's no reason for them to be looking for me in the first place anyways." thought Naruto he then turned towards the blonde "so what about family?" asked Naruto hoping her family isn't dead or something.

She then looks down at her hands with a stoic expression "don't have any I've been on my own for a while and what about you? Where are your family." asked Terra ever since she had her powers she's been on the move always going town to town and trying to do her best to control and use her powers for good. She also wondered if Naruto had gone through something as similar as her.

"They're somewhere I don't really talk to them that much. There's no family issue I just haven't talked to them for some time that's all." said Naruto in a calm tone.

She stares at him in curiosity "when was the last time you saw them? " asked Terra but she couldn't help but to wondered what the relationship with him and his family were and hoping it wasn't as severe as her own.

Naruto then gained a saddened expression on his pale face which had raised alarms in Terra's head "the last time I saw my parents when I was five years old. I guess the best way to say it is that my family is broken at best but I do think of them I wonder how my father is doing and how my mother I can only hope they are doing good and I hope one day I'll see them. " said Naruto in a heart broken tone with deep sadness he then wipes his eye from the lone tear "I'm sorry o didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." apologize Naruto.

Terra shook her head and hands in a rapid pace "no, it's no trouble I don't feel uncomfortable." said Terra speaking fast but Naruto was still able to understand her. She then gains a look of solemn "but I understand before I met the Titans I was living in the desert." said Terra but then her stomach begins to let itself be known Naruto snickers at the blushing female "do you have any food here preferably food that isn't cold?" asked Terra with a small grin.

Naruto smirks at her "let's see what I can find." joked Naruto he then grabs hold of a syringe he then pulls up his sleeve.

"What's that? " asked Terra who's eyeing the white liquid that's in the syringe.

"My prototype due to my condition I have to also eat food that is cold put this not only allows me to walk out in normal temperature but I'm able to also eat warm food." said Naruto Terra gains a saddened expression at hearing he no longer has to survive at below zero temperature but also he can't eat food that's warm. She watches at the needle goes into his arm she then watches as his skin becomes a healthy tan, his white hair becomes blonde and his icy-blue eyes become ocean blue "this is what I look like without my condition now I'll be back I'll cook something the remote for the TV is right next to you." said Naruto who enters the kitchen.

Terra grabs the remote and presses the on button and the TV turns on and the news appears to be. She watches as view changes to video tape of the streets of Jump City " _a few hours it was it was a peaceful day that is until the Hive Five had started robing a jewelry store luckly that was put to a halt thanks to the Teen Titans_." said a news reporter but Terra quickly turned the channel not wanting to watch the Titans and she especially didn't want to see Beast Boy. As she flips through various of stations she then stops once she finds the movie Goodfellas.

As a few minutes have past "Terra food is ready." said Naruto.

"Okay. " said Terra she walks into the kitchen she walks into the kitchen and finds two bowls of meat, rice, and vegetables "what's this? " asked Terra with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto chuckles at her "what you never had teriyaki chicken before?" asked Naruto.

Terra shook her head negatively "no, not really." said Terra.

"Well, it's good but you might want to put some teriyaki sauce and soy sauce. Trust me it's good. " said Naruto she watches as Naruto pours both sauces on his food.

She follows his lead and pours both sauces her eyes then went wide causing Naruto to stare at her in questionable manner but the stares is soon erased as Terra quickly stuffs her face she then looks up at Naruto with A star gazed expression "this is amazing!" exclaimed Terra Naruto chuckles at her

 **Location: Jump City**

Slade watches as the Teen Titans battle the Hive five the screen freezes and the screen changes to Naruto and an image of Terra he then narrows his lone eye at the image of Naruto "I do not know who you are boy. But no body stops me from getting what I desired Robin can agree to that he was a great student but I will have Terra even if I have to kill you." said Slade.

Suddenly the image changed and Brother Blood appeared on the scene "it is done Slade my students have done what requested. Your apprentices has gotten the Zueim now what is your next plan?" asked Brother Blood.

"I have to deal with a nuisance Blood don't worry the both of us will get what he want I can assure you." said Slade the screen then watches and Slade narrows his eyes at a picture of Speedy "hmm, you look promising." said Slade he then turned towards Overload "Overload why don't you say hello to Speedy." said Slade Overload in returns smirks he watches as the electrical being vanishes "I shall have Terra sooner than you think. You'll just have to learn it the hard way my friend." said Slade.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will be uploading new stories because I can't get them out of my head but don't worry I'll only upload 6 and I also wanted to take a break from cunning of a Fox I also want to thank blueshard20)_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
